Chi Chi Tickle Tortured
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Chi Chi decides to get a tan at Kame House after a long day of work around the house, but what she doenst knoe is Master Rohsi wants to tickle her.


**This story is a request, and I really enjoyed doing it. Also if anybody had any requests please let me know, because I do requests.**

It was a normal day at Kame House, when Chi Chi decided to pay Master Roshi a visit. She had decided to get a baby Sitter to baby sit Gohan, because she just wanted some quiet alone time. She could only hope the pervert Master Roshi didn't try anything dirty on her today.

She didn't even see Master Roshi which was weird, I wonder where he is Chi Chi wondered as she decided to get a little bit of a tan. So she decided to lay down on a beach towel on her back, she then closed her eyes because Gohan was being a pain today. She then slowly bit surly started to fall asleep. Roshi could see that she was asleep from his window, so he came outside with some rope and tied Chi Chi up.

He then patiently waited for Chi Chi to wake up, and when she finally woke up. Chi Chi couldn't see a thing either because she was face down on the floor, so she didn't know Roshi was even there. All Chi Chi knew was she couldn't move her arms and feet. Roshi then got a perverted grin on his face, and slowly ran his index finger down her right sole of her foot. This made her right foot start to twitch.

"Chi Chi then said who ever is there this isn't funny," Chi Chi said with anger in her voice. "I'd say it's pretty funny" Roshi replied back, as he kept running his index finger down Chi Chi's right sole.

Chi Chi was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, Roshi then got a evil grin on his face. He then got on Top of Chi Chi so she couldn't move, he then started to tickle the crap out of Chi Chi's poor ticklish soles. "Hahhhhahhhahaaaaa Roshi please stop I can't take it," her saying this just made Roshi wanna do it even more. "Roshi you pervert stop you better stop, hahhhhahhhaaaa I can't take it please stop" she started to beg even more.

Roshi then got a feather out of his tool bag, and started tickling her feet even more, hahhhahhahahhhaa Chi Chi started to scream with laughter at this point hahhahhahhahhaaa she could barley even talk at this point. Roshi then started to tickle the back of Chi Chi's Knees, "hahhhahhaaaaa please Roshi stop I can't hahhhahhahaaa take it." "Fine I'll stop with the feather," he said as he started to lick her feet.

This made Chi Chi go crazy "hahhhahhahhahhhaaha Roshi I'm going to get you back for this you perverted old hahhhhahhhaaaa man." "No you won't Roshi replied because if you do, I'll just do this again and again." "We wouldn't want that no would we Roshi teased?"

He then moved up to Chi Chi's armpits, "he then said one more place then I'm done I promise." "Ok fine she replied do it let's get it over with, Chi Chi then closed her eyes and braced." With pleasure he replied as she started to tickle the crap out of her armpits, hahhahhahhahhahhhahha Roshi I'm so ticklish there wow please hahhhahhhahhaa stop this madness.

"Not yet" Roshi then got a huge grin on his face, and he then got his trusty feather. He then got a perverted look on his face, he then slowly twisted the feather in and out of her ticklish armpits. This made Chi Chi twitch, but she wasn't laughing yet. Roshi loved teasing Chi Chi, then he moved the feather even faster in her right armpit. she then burst out laughing, Roshi then kept moving the feather faster and faster in and out of her right armpit. "hahhhahhhahhhaa please stop your such a hahhhahhhahha perverted old hahhhahha man," Chi Chi could barley even talk at this point she was choking on her own words.

Roshi please stop she begged, but Roshi didn't even listen he just moved even faster with the feather. Hahhahhahhhahahha Hahhhahhhhahhhaha the laughing was like music to Roshi's perverted ears, he then moved to her left armpit, and did the exact same thing. Hahhhahhhhhaa "Roshi not there please it's even more ticklish than the right one is," Roshi heard this and continued his ticklish assault.

Chi Chi couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she also started to feel the need to pee. "Roshi please stop I'm gonna hahhahhhhhhahha pee my self," this delighted Master Roshi's perverted ears. He then started to tickle her even faster and harder. Noooooooooooo Rosh please hahhhhhahhhhhhah, Chi Chi was trying to hold in her pee for as long as she could. Roshi as he continued to tickle her noticed that Chi Chi started to pee her cute black panties. "Chi Chi it looks like you wet your pants, oh shut up you old man."

Master Roshi then replied "now remember if you try hitting me or anything like that, I'll just do this all again." he said with a smirk. "Okay just please untie me now she begged," Roshi's loved seeing Chi Chi beg. He then obliged her, and untied her. Chi Chi out of breath said "please never do that again." "Ok I won't as long as you don't tell anybody I did this to you, and if you don't hit me or anything like that. "Okay deal Chi Chi said, can I please change into my normal clothes because I kinda pissed my panties." "Go right ahead Roshi replied, he then saw Chi Chi's fine ass go into Kame House."

**The End **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, also if any of you guys have any requests please pm me. I'll be more than happy then to do you story idea, also please leave a review or message me about what you thought of the story it really helps me out.**


End file.
